Laissez la moi!
by Romalicia
Summary: une intervention qui tourne mal, un cœur brisé. Estce la fin d'un amour ? One SHot. Rating T car il y a un peu de violence et a cause du thème.


RAR : je remercie Kingaaa et lovelovemanga de m'avoir laissé les reviews. En ce qui concerne mes deux autres histoires : Mon rêve et Amazones ? je ne les abandonne pas. Pour mon rêve, malgré que l'histoire soit écrite manuellement je dois encore les retranscrire et quand mon PC fait des siennes et qu'il s'éteint au milieu du chapitre, ca va pas vite. Pour Amazone ?, les chapitres écrit ne me plaisent pas et attendent une inspiration subite. Je vais trop vite au dénouement et je n'aime pas ça et je suppose que vous non plus.

Disclimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Le résumé : une intervention qui tourne mal, un cœur brisé. Est-ce la fin d'un amour ?

Voici mon histoire. Je sais que le personnage de Gohan est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Il est plus violent et très émotif mais ça le rend encore plus attachant. Mon histoire se passe après Boo. Elles se passent environ six mois après, peu de temps avant le vœu fait à Shenron afin de faire oublier la «Boo crisis ».

Autre information que mes anciens lecteurs savent déjà : J'utilisent les termes anglais car je lis beaucoup de fics sur DBZ en anglais. Donc : le guerrier intergalactique est Saiyaman, les amis de gohan, la Zteam, s'appelle les Z-fighters. Ce n'est pas Boubou ou Bou mais Boo. JE ne sais pas les nom des amis de gohan en Français mais en Anglais ce sont Iresa (ou Erasa) ( ca veux dire effaceur) et Sharpener ( ce qui veux dire Taille crayon). Euh, Sensu est écrit Senzu.

Enma, c'est le géant qui choisit le passage des âmes. Dans la mythologie japonais, c'est le dieux des morts. Ici c'est cette option qui est choisie. En ce qui concerne le mot Sayen (c'est écrit comme ça dans mes mangas) je choisi une orthographe plus proche de l'anglais (Saiyan).

En ce qui concerne le lien Saiyen, je ne sais pas si il existe vraiment dans le vrais manga. ( c'est a dire la série jusqu'à la fin de DBZ sans prendre en compte DBGT) j'en vois un signe quand Videl est persuadée que Gohan est en vie quand celui ci s'entraîne sur le KAIOSHIN KAI (Avec Shin et le vieux KAMI). En fait j'ai pris cette partie de l'histoire comme argent comptant car ça rend l'histoire plus dramatique (signifie : théâtrale ici) et qu'elle ce trouve dans presque toutes les fics anglo-saxone.

… : Baka, suffit maintenant, L'histoire.

Romalicia : Mais euhhhhhh….. Véggiehead, t'es pas gentil !

Végéta lance son poing vers ma figure et me met KO

Végéta : voilà L'histoire. Et ne m'appelez pas tête de légume !

Laissez-la-moi

Je suivais le cours lorsque sa montre sonna. Nous nous sommes regardés et elle est partie. Peu de temps après, je l'ai suivie. Saiyaman 1 et 2 sont arrivé sur les lieux du braquage. Il y avait déjà six mois que nous travaillions ensembles. On commençait à nous connaître. Enfin commencer est un euphémisme, on nous connaissait plutôt bien. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que nous n'intervenions au minimum une fois.

Nous sommes entré dans la banque ensemble et avons commencé nos poses. Nous n'aurions pas du. Au lieu d'être déconcertés, les braqueurs nous ont mis en joue. J'ai vivement lâché Videl et essayé d'attraper toutes les bales. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Videl a été blessée par une balle que je n'ai pas interceptée.

J'ai lancé l'offensive est réduit à néant les chances d'échappatoire de braqueurs. Ils m'avaient mis en colère et ils allaient le regretter. "Comment ont-ils pu toucher à Videl?" me suis-je bêtement demandé. Dès qu'ils furent chaos, j'ai emmené ma précieuse amie à l'hôpital. Durant la minute qu'avait duré le châtiment des tireurs, elle était tombée inconsciente.

Ils n'ont fait attendre une heure, puis deux devant la salle d'opération. Attendre pour savoir comment elle s'en sortait. Après deux heures, ils sont sortis et l'ont emmené dans une chambre.

-comment va-t-elle, ai-je demandé ?

-nous avons retiré la balle, c'est tout ce que nous avons toutes faire. Maintenant il faut attendre, m'a répondu le médecin.

Alors j'ai attendu, à côté d'elle. Elle avait le torse et le ventre dans des bandages. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Son père est arrivé une heure plus tard. Il m'a forcé à sortir et m'empêcher de la voir. Je suis rentré chez moi sans repasser par l'école.

L'incident était passé à la télévision et je fais accueilli par des regards inquiets. Ma famille comme mes amis appréciaient Videl. Les Z-figthers étaient eux aussi présents car ma mère avait organisé une soirée la semaine précédente.

Dans la soirée ne fut ni joyeuse ni festive. Je restai en regardant la télévision dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles et concentrer sur son KI à fin de la surveiller. Mais ami de l'école m'appelèrent pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils étaient inquiets pour nous. Moi, je me préoccupais seulement de ma précieuse Videl. « Dende, laisse la moi, je t'en prie. Ne la tue pas ! » Pensai-je inlassablement. Quand la nuit tombée, il est un changement. Son Ki est descendu dangereusement. J'ai foncé à l'hôpital et suis entré dans la sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle était toujours inconsciente et son Ki est un peu remonté. Je suis resté à côté d'elle à lui caresser les cheveux et à tenir sa main toute la nuit me cachant que les infirmiers passaient. Au matin, je l'ai embrassée sur le front et me suis rendu en cours.

De mes cours, je n'en ai suivi aucun, gardant ma concentration pour son Ki. Le professeur d'anglais nous annonça qu'elle était à l'hôpital mais tous se savent déjà. Irésa et Sharpener se rendirent à l'hôpital pendant l'heure de midi. Je les accompagnai mais Hercule ne le laissa pas la voir. Les deux amis savaient qui j'étais comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Ils me donnèrent les nouvelles une heure après et nous sommes retournés à l'école.

Elle ne s'était pas réveillée et à chaque instant son Ki baissait. Je sentais à côté de mon cœur ses battements de cœur diminués progressivement. Dès que la nuit fut tombée, je me rendis dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air de dormir si paisiblement. Notre lien se brisait peu à peu pendant qu'elle perdait de sa vie. Notre lien Saiyen, celui qui unissait deux Saiyen ou un Saiyen et une humaine s'aimant. Je la perdais, je prit sa main et l'embrassa le prix en Dende et Enma de ne pas me la prendre. Toute la nuit, je répétai : « laissez la moi, je vous en prie ! », les larmes coulant enfin sur mon visage. Tant que n'étaient pas conscientes, je ne pouvais lui donner de Senzu.

Au matin, je l' embrassai sur le front une fois de plus avant de m'en aller pour l'école. Et encore une fois, je passai la journée à la surveiller et à supplier mentalement Dende.

À la fin de la journée, je montai à la résidence de Dende pour l'emmener la soigner. De nuit, je retournai l'hôpital avec Dende. Il essaya de la soigner mais n'y arriva pas. Je le secouai, le menaçai, mais rien. Il n'y pouvait rien. Je m' effondrai auprès d'elle, mon visage près de sa main que je tenais dans la mienne.

-je t'en prie, Videl, bats toi, lui ai-je dit. Il reste avec moi !

Je pleurais comme un enfant à côté d'elle dont la vie partait peu à peu.

Au milieu de la nuit, la machine qui surveillait son cœur émit un sifflement continu. Les infirmières se sont précipitées avec un médecin dans la chambre. Ils ne me virent pas. Ils lui firent des électrochocs, lui donnèrent des injections pour la réveiller et permettre à son cœur de repartir. Je ne le sentais plus battre en moins. Rien n'y fit ! Ils ne tentèrent plus rien. Quand ils voulurent sortir de la pièce, ils me remarquaient et m'emmenèrent hors de celle-ci. Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent au moins, je repartis auprès d'elle encore branchée à toutes ces machines. J'étais comme anesthésié. En moi, a germé l'idée de faire payer sa mort aux braqueurs. Quand je voulais sortir de la pièce, mon père, arrivé dès qu'il avait senti sa mort, me retint et me força à rentrer. Elle était morte et quelqu'un devait le payer. Ce fut mon père qui m'a permis d'évacuer ma colère. Grâce à son entraînement dans la vie d'après, il m'avait dépassé. Cela lui a sauvé la vie, je pense. Je l'ai frappé et se laisser faire. Quand ma colère et disparu, des heures après, je me suis effondré en pleurant contre lui. J'ai pleuré comme un fils pleure dans les bras de son père. Ensuite, je me suis effondré dans ma chambre et n'en suis sorti que trois jours plus tard, avec la ferme intention de retrouver les boules de cristal ou qu'elles se trouvent.

Aujourd'hui, je les ai toutes devant moi. Je m'apprête à formuler mon vœu dès que l'on aura invoqué Shenron. Mon père s'avance et l'appelle. Le ciel s'assombrit et Shenron apparaît.

-quel est votre vœu, demande-t-il ?

-ressuscite Videl Satan, demandai-je.

-votre vœu est exaucé, dit-il après un instant !

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je ne vois qu'elle. Mon père demande quelque chose que Shenron fait mais je ne sais pas quoi. Elle semble étonnée, je m'approche d'elle. Elle me voit et sourit. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle m'enlace.

-je t'aime, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-moi aussi, me dit-elle.

-ne me fait plus de peur pareille, ajoutai-je !

Aujourd'hui, seuls les Z-fighters se souviennent de sa mort, grâce à mon père. Notre lien n'est pas brisé. Malgré tout je pries encore Dende et Enma d'un « laisser la moi ! » continu.

Fin !

Romalicia enfin réveillée : Je sais que l'histoire n'est pas très exceptionnelle. Simple précision, Goku en a profité pour faire oublier le dernier tournoi et Boo au monde entier. Seuls ceux qui ont sauvé le monde et ceux qui hébergent Boo s'en souviennent.

Merci de m'avoir lue et laissez des commentaires. R&R

V2géta : Shush BAKA ! Laisse les lire.


End file.
